


Some EXO Drabbles

by Tulibird



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Ass, Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Switching, Twerking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tulibird/pseuds/Tulibird
Summary: My EXO drabbles that may or may not be future story prompts. idk. I hope you enjoy reading them!





	Some EXO Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you're not confused, the no-name guy with Jongin is Sehun. I love the Sebooty lol.

Hot. 

All Jongin could feel was hot and wet. 

He could vaguely filter what was happening. He could feel how the tightness of the hole gripping around his cock, knew he was pounding into it as fast as he could. The guy was moaning a sinful song into his ear, breath hitching with every thrust. 

He knows he probably won't remember this come tomorrow morning. And maybe it's because of that he decides to pull out of the hole and try to get his long-time itch scratched.

"Hey, wanna fuck me?" He whispers in the guy's ear, being heard over the bass echoing throughout the house.

And after a responding grunt, he can process himself being maneuvered onto his stomach, feeling hands gliding across his back and thighs. The next thing his alcohol addled mind knows, he's being pounded by the guy's dick into the mattress, moaning into a pillow. He must have been out for a bit while the guy prepped him, but now he's feeling the soberest he has since he came to this party. 

"Oh my God, fuck yeah." Jongin groans out into a pillow, fingers digging into it. It feels good to be fucked after topping for so long.

This guy, even though he's now the one pumping his dick into an ass, doesn't stop the sweet groans and moans escaping from his mouth as he slides his cock in and out of Jongin's slick hole. The low frequency of his voice vibrating from his chest through Jongin's back.

"Fuck, your ass is so good." The guy whispers into the room. A room filled with moans, produced in time with the slapping of skin on skin, the faint squelch of lube. 

"Hng, I'm gonna cum." The guy strains out as his thrusting turns into more of a deep grind, hitting Jongin in places that make his cock leak and his mind melt.

"Do it! Please!" Jongin begs.

With a final bone-rattling thrust, the guy's dick spurts deep in Jongin's ass. But the afterglow doesn't last for long before the guy is turning Jongin over onto his back, sitting his sweet ass down on his dick and starts twerking on it reverse cowgirl. Well that's unexpected. He thought he would have to take care of himself.

Jongin's mouth is watering; watching as the guy's juicy ass moves, it seems like, in slow motion. Maybe it's just the alcohol, but the sight of this ass twerking on his own rock hard dick is the hottest thing he's ever fucking seen. 

Jongin can't hold this out as much as he would like. The combination of the hypnotic view of the thick ass slapping against his hips, the feeling of a vacuum-tight warmth dragging along his length, and then with the fucking noises the guy keeps making all push him over the edge. The feeling has him grabbing the guy's squeezable hips, arching his back and shoving his hips forward, feeling his orgasm shatter through his body. 

The aftershock has him reeling, breathing heavily while he gives a squeeze to the perky cheeks still flush against his hips, relishing in the almost floaty feeling in his chest.

After a moment, both of them hiss from overstimulation as the guy slowly lifts himself off of Jongin. They're both sticky and sweaty, but as the guy moves up the bed to lay next to him, Jongin feels as if he's seeing the beauty if this person for the first time. I mean, of course he must have seen his face earlier to want to find an empty bedroom and hook up in, but he can't believe he didn't recognize how handsome this guy is, he can only stare back into those beautiful half-lidded eyes.

"Wow, how did I get someone as hot as you to sleep with me." The guy says unexpectedly, voice rough as his eyes lazily roaming across Jongin's face and body. 

"Really? Do you even know how fucking hot you look right now?" Jongin says, his voice a little slurred, still being pretty drunk. Now that he thinks about it, they're still at the party and just finished drunk fucking on someone's bed with cum up both their asses. Oh, well. 

He can feel himself giving in to his exhaustion, not even processing that passing out naked at someone's house party isn't the most dignifying thing a person could do. He and the guy are just going to have to rely on whoever they came with to make sure they're taken care of.


End file.
